1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cellular phones and in particular to an adapter for removably holding a cellular phone on a belt clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art adapter for removably holding a cellular phone on a belt clip comprises a mounting portion adapted to be mounted to the cellular phone, a holding portion adapted to be received in a U-shaped seat of the belt clip, and a connecting portion between the mounting and holding portions.
In this prior adapter the mounting portion has in integral hook adapted to be inserted into the battery opening of the cellular phone and to be fixed therein by the cover for closing the battery opening. The mounting portion comprises a round button-like part adapted to be inserted into the U-shaped seat of the belt clip, and to be secured therein by a catch. The belt clip can be secured to the belt of a person. This allows to mount the adapter including the cellular phone to the belt of this person.
The prior adapter including its mounting, holding and connecting portions is an integral member of hard plastics material so as to provide for a rigid connection between the belt and the cellular phone. However, there is a certain risk that inadvertent pivotal movements of the cellular phone relative to the belt clip, for example when the person carrying the cellular phone sits down, will cause the adapter to be broken off of the housing of the cellular phone. As a result thereof the housing of the cellular phone and therefore the cellular phone itself cannot be used anymore.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved adapter which avoids the disadvantages of the prior adapters as described above.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of an adapter of the type set forth, which avoids or at least minimizes the risk of damaging or destroying the cellular phone by inadvertent pivotal movements of the cellular phone relative to the belt clip.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of an adapter which is of relatively simple and economical construction.
These and other features of the invention are attained by providing an adapter having a connecting portion which comprises a hinge means enabling pivotal movements of the holding portion relative to the mounting portion thereof. The hinge means allows for relatively substantial pivotal movements between the cellular phone and the belt clip while avoiding the risk of the adapter being broken off of the housing of the cellular phone.
The hinge means can be a conventional hinge having male and female parts. Preferably, however, the hinge means comprises a resilient material section integral with the remaining material of said connecting portion. Preferably, said resilient material section comprises an area of reduced cross-section of said connecting portion. Due to this structure the adapter is of extremely simple and economical construction.
It is preferred that the adapter is made of two members, i.e. a member of relatively stiff material comprising the mounting portion and a second member of relatively flexible material forming the remainder of the adapter and including the hinge means. Due to this structure the adapter is safely secured to the cellular phone whiie at the same time substantial pivotal movements between the cellular phone and the belt clip are possible.